gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Madrazo Cartel
Madrazo Cartel |image = Madrazo-beat-Michael-GTAV.png |size = 275px |caption = Martin Madrazo beating Michael De Santa with a baseball bat |game = V |color = #324b76 |colors = Blue |locations = Madrazo's mansion, Hillcrest Avenue, Vinewood Hills, Los Santos La Fuente Blanca, Senora Road |leader = Martin Madrazo |type = Mexican Drug Cartel |affiliations = Oscar Guzman Los Santos Vagos GTA Online Protagonist |enemies = Ballas Lost MC Michael De Santa (Formerly) Trevor Philips (Formerly) |members = Martin Madrazo (Leader) Javier Madrazo (Formerly/Deceased) Juan (Chief Lieutenant) |weapons = Pistols Baseball Bats |cars = Baller Cavalcade|businesses = Drug Dealing}} The Madrazo Cartel are a Mexican cartel ran by Martin Madrazo that has a minor role in Grand Theft Auto V. History Events in Grand Theft Auto Online The Online Protagonist is hired by Martin Madrazo to perform several jobs including rescuing two cartel members, his Chief Lieutenant who is under attack from Ballas in Burton and his cousin who is surrounded by law enforcement in Paleto Bay. After reaching El Estupido, cartel members are sent to eliminate him on the assumption he has been compromised by law enforcement and the player must fight the cartel hit squads. Events in Grand Theft Auto V Their only appearance as a gang are in the level "Marriage Counseling", one of Michael De Santa's missions, where they attempt to kill Michael after he pulled down the deck of a property which Martin Madrazo had an interest in. The hitmen chase Michael and Franklin Clinton to Michael's Rockford Hills mansion, where the last of them are gunned down. However, the gangs leader, Martin, beats Michael down and tells him that he owes him $2.5 million for the destroyed house. Afterwards, Michael pays his debt off. Later in the game, Martin contacts Michael asking him for a favor, to kill Martin's cousin Javier Madrazo after he had been planning to testify against the gang. After Michael shoots down the plane that was carrying Javier and Trevor manages to kill Javier as well as collect the evidence, Martin refuses to pay the two for the work. Because of this, Trevor bites off Martin's ear, kidnaps his wife Patricia Madrazo (who he had a crush on) and steals his car. Because of this, Martin orders the gang to attack both Michael and Trevor if they enter La Fuente Blanca or Los Santos in endless waves until the they exit the ranch or city. The Madrazo Cartel are again reconciled when Michael sends him an Aztec Fertility Idol that he stole from a train and Trevor tearfully returns his wife to him at the end of Monkey Business. Territory La Fuente Blanca, a ranch owned by Martin Madrazo, serves as the Madrazo Cartel's main area of operation. Cartel members can be seen standing guard or patrolling the ranch. Martin also owns a house in Vinewood Hills, which appears in many online missions. Members and Associates Members Martin Madrazo - Boss Juan - Chief Lieutenant El Estupido - Unknown position Javier Madrazo - Unknown position (possibly gunman) Associates Oscar Guzman - Arms Smuggling Contact Online Player - Hired Gun Michael De Santa - Hired Gun (formerly) Franklin Clinton - Hired Gun (formerly) Trevor Philips - Hired Gun (formerly) Gallery LaFluenteBlancaranch.jpg|La Fuente Blanca Sign LaFluenteBlancahouse.jpg|La Fuente Blanca mandrazocartelgangmember.jpg|Madrazo Cartel Member standing guard in front of La Fuente Blanca mandrazocartelgangster.jpg|Madrazo Cartel Members at La Fuente Blanca mandrazocatelmembers.jpg|Madrazo Cartel Members at La Fuente Blanca Mandrazocartelmember.jpg|Cartel Member smoking in front of La Fuente Blanca BallerMadrazoGTAV.png|The Baller used by the cartel. Trivia * Many of the cartel members have the same dialogue as Vagos members, suggesting that many of them may have at one point been one. Navigation de:Madrazo-Kartell Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Latino gangs